


A Truth Universally Acknowledged

by Mansaeboysbe



Category: K-pop, SF9 (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansaeboysbe/pseuds/Mansaeboysbe
Summary: “I don’t go for her.”“Right you just leave at the same time every night and happen to come back with a red face and a stutter.”





	A Truth Universally Acknowledged

**Author's Note:**

> request: Could you write an cute imagine with SF9 Youngbin were he fall for a girl from the library, like she goes there everyday but he only shows up there in extreme cases (like research for work or something) but when he saw her there Youngbin starts to go to the library everyday, the other members tease him, he start asking her to help find some books to start liking reading(since she’s a book nerd) at the end he confess with a line from a book(Prinde and Prejudice maybe? I love that book)Thank you
> 
> -Admin Mari

It’s too late to be starting this project, Youngbin thought as he passed through the library doors at eight in the evening. He had procrastinated and now this paper was due in two days.

In his defense, he had actually had everything all planned out from the day it was assigned, but then Chani had fallen behind in his own school work and Youngbin had felt obligated to help the younger boy out on his chemistry homework, even if he wasn’t that great at it to start. And before he knew it, he had been so swept up in stoichiometry that he hadn’t realized how close the deadline was.

So now he was rushing around as quietly as he could, trying to find the books he had found online on the bus ride there. He would have just gone to the campus library but there was the possibility of his friends walking in and distracting him.

After pulling down several different books from the nonfiction section, Youngbin retreated to a secluded table, setting his backpack on the floor beside his chair and pulling out his laptop.

For a while, he focused himself enough to get about two pages done. He had to sit back and rub his eyes because of how they stung, but he knew he couldn’t stop. At this rate, he could have the project done long before the midnight deadline of the upcoming Sunday, however, as he was about to dive back in to finish another paragraph, his phone rang.

The tips of his ears burned at the noise level and he frantically searched through the different compartments of his backpack before realizing his phone was in his jacket pocket. He looked at the caller ID and then shut it off after seeing it was Inseong. Whatever it was he needed, Youngbin was sure he could handle it himself, or at least until he got back.

He returned to his paper with a sigh and leaned back in his screen, lifting his gaze over the laptop for a split second just to see if he could see anyone. He made eye contact with a girl sitting at a table across from him and he freaked out for a moment, face reddening once more. She was still looking at him when he peeked again and she sent him a shy, knowing smile.

Immediately he hid behind his laptop. His heart fluttered a little and he shook his head. Youngbin finished the last couple pages of his essay as quickly as he could before ducking out. His embarrassment at seeing a cute girl so soon after his phone ringing only fuelled his steps.

“Hey! Sir! I think you forgot this!”

Youngbin turned around and was met with the same girl from before. She stopped abruptly before him and held his notebook out to him.

“Thank you…”

“(Y/n).”

“(Y/n),” he repeated, “Oh, I’m Youngbin.”

“Nice to meet you, Youngbin.” She smiled once more and then she pointed off down the street, “I have to go.”

He nodded, “I’m going, too.”

It was quiet for a moment and then both of them went to move, almost bumping into the other and then they awkwardly shuffled around each other until Youngbin put a hand on her shoulder to stop her and then stepped to the left. They shared a laugh and then Youngbin rushed off as fast as he could, getting back to his dorm with his heart still fluttering ever so slightly.

From then on he started to go out of his way to go to the library off campus, which, of course, didn’t go unnoticed by the boys.

“Are you going out to see that girl again?” Inseong asked, not even looking up from where he was copying notes from a textbook.

“I don’t go for her.”

“Right you just leave at the same time every night and happen to come back with a red face and a stutter.”

Youngbin glared at the back of his roommate’s head.

“I do not.”

“Riiiiiight.”

Youngbin huffed and grabbed his jacket before grabbing the door handle.

“Have fun,” Inseong called just as the door shut.

The whole car ride over he couldn’t stop fidgeting as he anticipated seeing her. It was almost weird since they hadn’t really talked much aside from some random book recommendations, which he had read with vigor, she had thrown his way after he had mentioned that he was a literature major.

As he walked in, he tried not to be too obvious as he looked around for a sign of (Y/n).

“Oh, Youngbin,” she whispered as she came from around the corner, barely able to see him over the stack of books in her grasp.

“Here let me help you.” He took the books from her and she thanked him, leading him over to one of the tables in the back.

He set the novels down, looking amongst the titles and then picking one up to leaf through it. Most of the books she had were fantasy or science fiction but there were also a couple of classics thrown in.

(Y/n) took one off the top and sat down with it. Youngbin watched over the edges of the pages as she flipped to the first page and then to the last, eyes flicking across the page for a brief moment before putting the book down and taking hold of another.

“What are you doing?” he asked, raising an eyebrow as he took a seat opposite her.

“I always read the first and last sentence to see if they’re impactful enough for me to want to read everything in between.”

His face scrunched in confusion.

“That’s kind of weird,” he remarked.

“Weirder than you hanging out here?”

“It’s not weird to hang out in a library. You do.”

She turned the page. “Don’t you have a library on your campus?”

Youngbin could feel the blood rushing up his neck and a thin sheen of sweat covered his palms.

“Well, yeah. But it’s okay that this is a little farther.”

She glanced up at him, quirking an eyebrow with a silent question that didn’t go unnoticed by him.

“The distance is nothing when one has a motive,” he murmured.

Now he had her full attention. She put the book down and tilted her head with a thoughtful expression.

“Austen, if I’m not mistaken.”

He nodded, “Pride and Prejudice.”

“So what’s your motive then?”

“You,” he said almost instantly, as if afraid that if he paused he would lose all the courage that had been building up inside him.

She blinked, clearly not expecting that answer.

“I really like you, (Y/n). And I didn’t want to miss the opportunity to talk to you.”

A smile blossomed on her face and she bit her lip as she took what he had said in.

“I like you, too, Youngbin.”

“Then would you want to go on a date sometime?”

(Y/n) nodded, “These can wait if you have time right now.”

Instead of giving a verbal answer he got up and walked around to her side of the table, offering a hand out to her with a grin. As soon as she took his hand, he helped her up and led her out of the library.


End file.
